Eternity
by Iris Evergreen
Summary: Their world ended when their loved ones died. Their lives were full of tragedies and pain. There was no fixing it, they all were broken in one way or another. But at least they had each other now. A rewrite of Peace Of Immortality but a lot different. Naruto/Twilight/HP crossover. Slash (Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

_**I know I promised a rewrite of the Peace of Immortality a long time ago and now I finally decided to do it. I am still too caught up on my other stories and may post the next chapters too soon or too late but I will post them.**_

 _ **This is different from the Peace Of Immortality and you will know the difference if you have ever read that fanfiction. There are similarities in the fact that the story takes place in the Twilight universe and is still a three-way crossover between Naruto, Harry Potter, and Twilight. That's all I can tell for now. Read the first chapter and let me know if this is better or worse.**_

 _ **Enjoy...**_

* * *

 **Eternity**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Naruto no!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto jumped in front of him and took a fatal blow meant for Sasuke.

The raikiri pierced through his heart and blood pooled inside his mouth. Naruto barely held back the scream at the tip of his tongue.

Naruto knew very well that he would not make it out of this one. Not when he had sealed away Kyuubi and his chakra completely for a different purpose.

 _Guess there would be a slight change in plans. One of us would not be making it out alive huh? Well, it's a good thing that it's me._

But even through the pain of his chest being shredded, literally, Naruto took a hold of his attacker's hand that was still buried in his chest and twisted it then drove a hand to his assailant's chest and placed a paper tag with a pre-written seal on his wrist.

A pulse traveled through the white-haired man.

"Goodbye sensei…" Naruto said to the white-haired man whose wrist was still in his possession.

A single teardrop fell out of Kakashi's Sharingan eye as he nodded and he gave an eye smile similar to his old ones, yet more hollow and full of bitter pain. The next moment Kakashi's body fell apart as the _**Impure World Resurrection**_ placed on him was canceled.

Sasuke was there to catch Naruto as he fell backward.

"Naruto you baka!" Sasuke whispered as he caught his comrade and brother in all but blood.

"Sorry, Sas… I couldn't- (cough) l-let you d-die"

"And you think I can let you die? Just you wait, dobe; I am going to make you wish you were dead for pulling this stunt after you recover. Sakura will have your head you know."

Sasuke moved his left hand pierced his katana through the white Zetsu that had appeared behind him.

Naruto gave him a bloody smile. Sasuke was more talkative than usual and Naruto who knew him for so long was clearly aware of his friend's worries. But Naruto needed to make it quick.

"Sas… take me to the camp. Now Sasuke! I d-don't have mu-much time left."

Sasuke made a clone and the clone punched a reanimated Kiba in the face and drove a chidori into his heart. But the reanimated Kiba would recover too soon.

"Don't talk rubbish. You'll make it out of this one too Naru. I know you can."

They had come here to take care of Madara's approaching army and that had been two days ago. Their group was immediately attacked by their own reanimated comrades under Madara's control.

Everyone who fell on their side added to another soldier on Madara's side and it was not good for them when they had to fight people who once fought by their side. They had transported the wounded back to the camp immediately but lost too many on the field. And if it hadn't been for Naruto's seals and Sasuke's Amaterasu the death count would be more. Soon their group had been reduced to only Naruto and Sasuke.

He had to get back to the camp as soon as possible, Sakura would be there and she would be the only one able to heal the blonde. Tsunade was no longer an option since Naruto was the one who fought and defeated her reanimated corpse not even ten minutes before Kakashi happened.

Not wasting any more time Sasuke gathered up his remaining chakra and activated the teleportation seal that would take them to the camp.

* * *

The camp…

"No…" Sasuke whispered looking at the destroyed camp. "No no no!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto to see that his breathing was shallow and his eyes closed. He felt like his world was crashing around him. In fact, it was exactly what was happening.

He laid Naruto on the ground, "Wake up dobe! Don't you dare die on me" and slapped his cheeks lightly to rouse him.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he groaned in pain, "Sas…" then he saw the camp site.

"We were found out," Sasuke said slowly, looking away as Naruto's eyes widened in panic, sadness and so much helplessness.

"Su-survivors?"

"I haven't checked yet." _And I don't think there are any left for me to find_

Naruto struggled to get up and Sasuke helped him. The Uzumaki bloodline was an amazing thing and along with the power left by Kyubi, it was no wonder that Naruto was still standing. But Sasuke was no fool, Naruto was dying. He would die if they didn't find Sakura in time.

They moved forward. Naruto activated the sage mode and felt his body becoming more stable, but still, his chakra was draining and although his bleeding had stopped, blood had been lost too much. They both took it upon themselves to not look at the hole in Naruto's chest.

A pink-haired figure stepped out of a ruined tent that had blood stains all over. Her head hanging down as she slowly advanced towards them.

Having been caught off guard too many times in the past, Naruto and Sasuke didn't intend to move forward towards her.

Sakura raised her head and they knew they had lost her too.

Sakura's eyes were the distinct grey and black that showed the influence of the reanimation jutsu. Her face was pale with cracks across through it.

Naruto staggered back if Sakura hadn't survived then that meant…

Two days, two days they were gone from the camp. Fighting of Madara's army that was spreading the across world-annihilating all that stood in his way. Either they joined him or he killed them and if he found them useful enough, were resurrected as his puppets.

Iwa was the first to go down. Followed by Kumo, Suna, Kiri, and lastly Konoha. Every minor ninja villages were destroyed along the way. There was only a handful of shinobi left actually alive and now Naruto had a sinking feeling that it was just the two of them.

Naruto closed his eyes. His senses spread far as he searched for at least one, at least one of his comrades that weren't dead or tainted by the resurrection. Sakura stopped a few steps before them, observing them through narrowed eyes but not attacking.

Naruto's senses came up empty. There was no one left. But there was someone else he noticed the presence of.

 _He's come to finish it all. And we stand no chance against him in a fight. Too bad for him, it's not a direct fight that I have in mind. But first, I have to at least get Sasuke out of here. He might curse me out later, but I'll make sure he survives this._

"Come out Madara," Naruto called out softly. There was something bitter in his tone, Sasuke noted without any actual thought.

From the ground the form of Madara emerged, laughing like a maniac.

"You noticed me… Finally giving up eh, Naruto kun?"

Sasuke was numb as he watched everything. He felt like he was having an out of body experience. Sakura was gone… All his comrades are gone… Naruto was dying… It was over. It felt like the massacre all over again. Losing everyone that mattered and being left alive. At least this time he wouldn't make it out alive.

Naruto paid Madara no mind as he turned towards Sasuke. Maybe… Maybe it would be better if both of them didn't survive this one, he thought as he saw the haunted look that had entered Sasuke's eyes.

 _How can I force him to live on when everything else that matters is gone? How can I force him to live a haunted life knowing the burden that would weigh down his soul every day? I can't… but I have no choice.  
_

Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto and knew that the blonde had something planned.

"Why call me out if you have nothing to say?" Madara taunted.

Naruto turned towards Madara. Sasuke's hand tightly gripping Naruto's.

' _Whatever you do Naruto, we do it together'_

With a mental command, Naruto shattered the seal keeping Kyuubi chakra and a part of his chakra stored for this purpose.

The chakra raged around them like a wildfire, Madara stepped back from the intensity of it. But he wasn't afraid, no, he was amused.

"I have already absorbed the chakra from eight of the biju's and half of the Nine Tail's chakra from your so-called father. I am near equal to the Jubi. There is no technique that exists that could harm me, you fool. Even if you still have half of the Nine Tail's chakra, it is useless against me." Madara mocked.

" **You were right. There was no technique that could harm you… But that doesn't mean I couldn't make one. So now there is one."**

" _ **Ready Kit?"**_ Kurama's voice sounded inside his head, ringing with the same bitter resignation and determination.

" _ **Ready Kurama"**_

A giant sealing array appeared beneath them covering the entire camp. Startling all other than Naruto.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in surprise. When had he set this up?

Naruto continued speaking in his demonically enhanced voice, " **My first plan was to draw you out here after transporting everyone in the camp to somewhere safe… Well, everything didn't go as planned… Still, you came here, just as I thought. Too cocky to sent just some minions to deal with the finale. You will die here, Madara."**

"You're not a God Naruto… But I am one." Madara taunted and tried to use Kamui to get away from the seal. Imagine his surprise when black chains shot up from the seal and held him there.

"What the-"Madara startled as he tried to use Kamui to get out of the chains once more, but found it somehow impossible,

"I won't let you win Naruto. You can't stop me." Madara growled out.

" **I don't have to. He will do it for me."** Naruto said cryptically.

"Naruto…" Sasuke was startled to see the same black chains appear out of the ground and grab a hold of Naruto as well. Naruto's hand slipped out of his hold as Sasuke was thrown away from Naruto by some unseen force. Just then Naruto looked at him and his eyes conveyed the entire apology he couldn't convey through words.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed as the blonde was suddenly encased in some kind of black dome. Looking to the other side, the same had happened to Madara as well.

Madara struggled in his chains and looked around the dome frantically looking for an escape. There was a building sense of fear inside of him. He had not felt fear in a long time and the amount of fear he was currently feeling left his panicking. Something was going to happen, something was coming and it was coming for him.

Before his very eyes, the black wisps of energy began converging. Fire cackled within the depth of the mass and it took the form of massive hounds' jaws wide open showing sharp uneven fangs lining its mouth, flaming tongues and fire brewing in the hollow of their throats. Their eyes black as the empty abyss and fire crackling through the gaps of their cracked skin patches. Madara had never felt as afraid as he did now.

" _ **Madara Uchiha… Hell awaits you for your crimes…"**_ A voice lisped from behind Madara.

And the hounds pounced.

Madara's screams were audible from within the black dome. The initial screams of anger had turned into those of pain and fear. Naruto's dome though was entirely silent.

Naruto stood tiredly. His sage mode had gone away and he slumped forward, only held up by the chains cradling him.

He could hear Madara's screams as well as Sasuke's desperate calls. But he was so tired. And Sasuke… He would be leaving him alone in a world he had lost everything in.

' _I am sorry Sasuke'_

The black robbed figure materialized before him inside the dome. The cloak slowly slid down revealing a man with chocolate brown eyes, pale alabaster skin, and ebony hair.

" _ **Naruto…"**_ the man purred his name.

Naruto bowed his head in respect to Guardian of Hell. It had taken him months of sleepless nights to come up with a way to summon a being that could do away with Madara for good, not just seal him. When Naruto first completed the Hell Descend Seal; he had a meeting with the Guardian of hell. And as always there was a price to pay.

' _If you're not ready to be bound to Hell for an eternity, don't even bother using the seal, it won't work.'_

' _I… I will do it. Even if that means that I'll have to go to Hell for it.'_

' _Think about it again Young One. For one as pure as you, an eternity in Hell is a horrifying concept. Those contained in Hell will prey on you; try to break you apart piece by piece. And you know what; it would only be a matter of time before they succeed. That's just how it is.'_

 _Naruto sighed deeply, 'I have thought about it well enough. If this is what it takes to get rid of Madara for the last time, I am willing to do it.'_

' _As you wish then Young One. Do it whenever you're ready and remember, even the slightest bit of hesitation and the seal will fail.'_

" _ **Well looks like the Seal worked just fine Young One."**_

Naruto gave the smirking Guardian a tired smile. He had accepted his fate already.

"Madara?"

" _ **He will be imprisoned to Hell for all eternity with no way out. And sooner or later I might just devour his soul."**_

Naruto nodded, "Thank you"

" _ **Why Naruto? You were the one who did all the work…"**_

"Still…" Naruto's eyes gained a distant look, "Can I have a chance to say goodbye?" Naruto's eyes were transfixed on the black opaque dome, behind which he knew stood Sasuke.

" _ **Hmm? You are going somewhere?"**_

Naruto turned around to look at the being in confusion, "Uh… To Hell?"

" _ **Really! What for? I mean I have no problem with having you to keep me company if that's what you want-"**_

"Wait just a minute. The seal? You said that I would be bound to Hell for Eternity if I used the seal…" Naruto asked confused and wide-eyed.

" _ **I said that?"**_ The Guardian gave him a smirk, _**"I only said that you have to be ready for it… It is the will to sacrifice that matters to me Naruto kun."**_ Then his eyes softened as he gazed upon the most self-sacrificing soul he ever had the chance to meet.

" _ **You have already sacrificed so much Young One. And I am not heartless enough to condemn you for an eternity."**_

"But I… You… What?"

The Guardian chuckled. The chains holding Naruto slithered back underground. Naruto fell forward, but the Guardian was there suddenly, holding him to his chest. He pressed a gentle kiss to the Young One's forehead. His eyes saddened as he saw the blood covering the Young One.

 _ **"Goodbye Young One. May we never get another chance to meet"**_

With that, the Guardian began to fade away as well as the domes and the seal.

Outside the seal, Sasuke saw the reanimated Sakura turn to look at him. He saw her give a sad smile to him as her body began to crumble.

The seal flickered and vanished and so did the domes. Neither Madara nor the chains that imprisoned him were anywhere to be seen. Only a scorch mark left on the ground where he had last seen Madara.

Sasuke rushed towards Naruto as he saw him lying on the ground not moving.

"Naruto…" There was no reply.

"Naruto! No, you idiot. Don't…" Sasuke had no idea what to do anymore.

There was a weak cough. Naruto didn't open his eyes but he wasn't dead, at least not yet. Sasuke numbly thought that that wouldn't last long.

A second seal lit up beneath them. Sasuke just stared at the seal. The seal glowed a soft blue. The colour slowly began getting lighter and brighter until it was glowing a bright blinding white.

Naruto opened his eyes and they were blood red.

"Kyuubi…"

" **It's the space-time seal that was meant to teleport the people from the camp to somewhere safe. Sasuke you need to get out. The seal is overloaded and unstable right now. Get away."** Kyuubi yelled out.

 _We have to get out of here._ Sasuke thought cradling Naruto closer.

 _Get away get away get away_ some kind of instinct was triggered as the seals glow reached an unbearable brightness and Sasuke acted without thinking.

In hindsight, he should've known that using Kamui while inside an unstable teleportation seal was not the smartest thing to do.

* * *

 _ **By now you would've figured out that Sasuke is going to play an important role. Sorry to every Sasuke-haters out there but I kind of like that guy. And Naruto is not going to be a Jubi-powered God-equivalent.  
**_

 _ **So yeah... How was it?**_

 _ **Tell me, please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Twilight or Harry Potter.  
**_

* * *

 **Eternity**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Waking up is never a gradual process for him. It would be quick and instant awareness, that was what years and years of training and war had done to him. He's only eighteen now and even then he's one of the most paranoid ones there is.

This time though, it was different. First, the sounds slowly began filtering in. The sound of birds, animals and someone droning on and on in a foreign language he had no comprehension of. The sounds were hard to concentrate on; he kept coming in and out of awareness.

As he became more and more aware he felt that something was wrong… No, not wrong, just different. He tried to open his eyes and thoughts slowly flooded his mind.

 _Why am I feeling like this? What happened? The last thing I remember… Oh shit, Naruto!_

His heart rate picked up rapidly and he had the vague thought that maybe he was panicking.

In the background, the sounds cut off but he was too far gone to notice. Someone was by his side and they kept speaking the same foreign language. He couldn't understand the words but the intent was clear from the soft comforting tones.

"It's alright. You're alright. Calm down, you're alright"

His eyes snapped open and he managed to get a control over his raging heart and panic. It took an embarrassingly long time to get back in control and no self-respecting shinobi would ever take that long to gain control of the situation.

There was a man sitting beside the bed he was resting on. He has short jet black hair and emerald green eyes and looked a little younger than Sasuke himself.

Sasuke tried to sit up and the stranger helped him up all along muttering something.

" _Naruto"_ Sasuke muttered wanting to know where he was.

"What?" The stranger looked confused, "Naruto? That sounds like Japanese…"

" _Who are you? Where am I? Where's Naruto?"_ Sasuke asked rapidly struggling to stand up but the man prevented him from doing so.

"That's definitely Japanese," The man looked contemplative for some time and then spoke, this time in Sasuke's language, _"Hello my name is Harry. You're in my house."_

Sasuke was surprised for a moment and he kept his suspicions well hidden. Sasuke nodded slowly, _"How did I get here? Have you seen my friend?"_

" _Ah yes, your friend. He's in the next room unconscious."_

Sasuke looked at Harry dubiously.

" _I want to see him"_ He demanded.

" _You need to rest-"_

Harry was cut off when Sasuke once again demanded to see Naruto.

" _I want to see him"_

Sasuke was paranoid enough not to trust the guy. He had to see Naruto and make sure that the blonde was okay.

" _Look, your friend is alright. He's alive and healthy. He is just resting so he could regain the energy lost. You need your rest as well. People don't just survive what you did without any toll on their body. You need to get enough rest so you won't collapse. Do you understand?"_

Sasuke hoped that the man was being truthful, but when you have grown up in a world of shinobi, trust isn't easily given.

" _How can I trust you?"_

" _You don't have to."_

Harry moved swiftly and placed his palm on the back of Sasuke's neck and pressed a pressure point. The next moment a surprised Sasuke was out like a light. Had he been at his full strength Harry might not have been able to catch him off guard like that, but he was too tired and like Harry said, he was in dire need for more rest.

Sasuke woke up for the second time in the same room and Harry was right there.

" _You're awake. You've been asleep for seven hours almost. You recovered fast!"_ Harry sounded surprised.

" _You knocked me out!"_ Sasuke said in an accusing tone but he noticed that he felt much better and that the man had not done anything to harm him during the time he was unconscious.

" _Oh don't be like that. You were stubborn and you needed rest. I did what needed to be done."_ Harry said with a smirk. Sasuke growled at him irritated.

" _Stop growling at me. Sheesh! Your friend was easier to deal with."_

That caught Sasuke's attention.

" _Naruto! Where-"_

" _He's right there"_ Harry spoke pointing out of the bedroom into the hall.

Sasuke was out of bed and into the hall so fast that even Harry blinked in surprise.

Sasuke found Naruto sitting on the sofa staring absent-mindedly at the wall.

" _Naruto"_

Naruto stood up quickly and looked at Sasuke.

" _Sasuke, are you alright?"_

Sasuke huffed, but his relief was apparent. He examined Naruto carefully he seemed fully healed. He was wearing different clothes and that's when Sasuke noticed that his own clothes were different from what he had been wearing. That also meant that any weapon they had on them was gone as well. Did that guy change their clothes and take their weapons? Sasuke decided that it was better to think about that later. So he concentrated on his friend.

" _I am fine you idiot. I wasn't the one who had a hole in my chest… Did she heal you?"_

Naruto knew Sasuke was referring to Kurama. But after they got here, he couldn't contact Kurama no matter how much he tried. He couldn't sense anything either and it was starting to fill him with dread.

" _No… It's kind of complicated right now. Do you know who the guy who saved us is?"_

When Naruto woke up, Harry was by his side. He asked Harry how he had survived and Harry said that Sasuke had saved him. Harry said that he found the both of them outside his apartment and had taken them here. There was also the fact that the both of them were naked when Harry found them and that made things quite awkward. But Harry kept mentioning that Sasuke saved them and in the end, Naruto had agreed to wait until Sasuke woke up.

" _Well he told me that you two already met and that you were resting"_

" _He knocked me out and all I know is his name"_ Naruto was surprised.

That man had no chakra from what Naruto could sense but he did have some other type of energy.

" _He told me that he found the both of us outside his apartment… naked…"_ Naruto said.

" _Wait… why were we naked? Where are we anyway?"_ Sasuke asked slightly baffled.

" _I have no idea Sasuke… what do you think happened? I don't think we're in the Elemental Nations anymore…"_ Naruto said softly. He was too confused at the moment.

That was the exact moment Harry decided to speak up, _"No you're not. You're not even in the same dimension."_

" _What are you talking about?"_ Naruto asked baffled at the man's words.

" _Dimension?"_ Sasuke muttered dubiously.

" _When I first saw you appear, I thought you had done it on purpose you know to save Naruto from death and all. But hearing you now, I can't believe you accidentally opened an Inter-dimensional portal! That only happens like once in a trillion times."_ Harry says with astonishment.

" _Inter-dimensional…"_

" _Sasuke I think he is telling the truth!"_ Naruto says shocked. Sasuke looks at Naruto wondering what made the blonde believe Harry.

" _Are you sure Naruto?"_

" _Yes. This place... wherever we are doesn't have any chakra Sasuke. And that is not possible anywhere on Elemental Nations. In our world nature itself is drenched in chakra; it is a never-ending cycle of chakra in every element. Here, there is no chakra at all."_ Naruto says and Sasuke knows all about Naruto's Chakra sensing abilities and he doesn't doubt him.

" _I don't know how that is possible. I know that my teleportation seal got over-loaded at some point but that alone wouldn't have done this. It was a time-space seal designed based on the Hiraishin It couldn't have…"_ Naruto mutters to himself and something nags at Sasuke's memory.

" _Fuck"_ Sasuke cursed.

" _Sasuke…"_ Naruto looks at him wondering what Sasuke remembered.

" _I think I know what happened… I used Kamui"_

" _But even that couldn't have-"_ Naruto speaks up but is cut off by Sasuke.

" _While inside the over-loaded Time and Space seal"_ Sasuke finished blandly and all Naruto can say is,

" _Oh"_

" _So we're not in our own dimension anymore…"_ Naruto mutters lamely after some time.

What did this mean for them? They accepted the fact rather quickly and he thinks that maybe they should be more dubious about this. But both of them are too confused and lost and they needed a distraction from the more depressing thoughts that awaited them.

" _Is there a way to go back?"_ Naruto heard Sasuke ask aloud and a thought occurred to Naruto, what was there to go back to.

" _Do you want to, Sasuke?"_ Naruto spoke quietly and Sasuke looked away from him.

Harry stared at the two boys with sadness. As soon as he found them he knew that they had come through some inter-dimensional portal. So he had traced the energy of the portal back to the dimension they had come from. He also found out some interesting fact that he didn't know whether it was good or not. He knew that their world was shattered and healing from a great evil. He thought that boys would have someone left there but now seeing the bitter resignation in their eyes he knew that there was no one left there for them. They had lost everyone.

So the next words weren't hard to speak. Because it would've been a sad thing if they did have loved ones back in their world.

" _Look, guys, you have to know that even if you want to go back there is no way you can,"_ Harry said. That's just how it is. There are limits and rules regarding inter-dimensional travel and the most important limitation was that you can never return to a dimension you have left behind.

" _How do you know that? How do you know all this? You don't have any chakra but you do have something else… What are you?"_ Naruto asks sternly. He wanted answers and Sasuke stood by his side grimly. Both of them needed answers. Harry was not surprised by the questions at all. He knew that telling the truth was the easiest and most preferable option.

" _My name is Harry Potter… you can all me Harry. I am a Wizard; I am also the Master of Death in my dimension."_

" _Master of Death?"_ Naruto frowns.

" _It is similar to the Shinigami of your dimension,"_ Harry explains.

" _So you're the Death God?"_ Naruto's eyes are wide and Harry sees the way his hand twitches towards his stomach.

" _In my dimension, yes but in any other dimension, no"_ Harry says and Naruto looks confused.

" _How does that work?"_ He asks and Harry shrugs.

" _There are rules and limitations to the power of every entity. These rules exist to avoid conflict between dimensions. Any being, mortal or immortal, can only retain any status in the dimension they gained the status in. I gained the Master of Death status in my home dimension so that's the only dimension where I can retain the status. If I want to have the same power here, I have to become that Master of Death again in this dimension. Do you get it? It's one of the reasons most entities stay in their own dimensions."_

Naruto nods surprised.

Sasuke is the one who speaks next.

" _What is a Wizard?"_

" _Do you know what magic is?"_ Harry asks calmly. Sasuke frowns lightly.

" _Magic? You mean like from those Princess Gale movies?"_

Naruto looks incredulously at Sasuke when he asked the question.

" _You watch Princess Gale movies?"_ Naruto asked Sasuke surprised.

" _Sakura,"_ Sasuke says solemnly and that's all the explanation Naruto needs. Hinata was a fan too; he remembers and shuts out all other thoughts that rushed at him.

" _Ahh"_ He mutters nonchalantly.

Harry is silent for some time but he starts speaking and both boys are thankful for the distraction.

" _Wizards and Witches are men and woman who practices magical arts. Magic is energy similar to chakra, but it is more volatile. We can use magic to do many things just like you ninjas can do with chakra. We use spells and wand movements instead of hand signs. But magic can be performed with neither a wand nor words just like jutsu can be performed without hand signs."_

" _You know a lot about chakra and ninjas…"_ Sasuke says and Harry smile.

" _When you first appeared, I had traced the energy of the portal back to your dimension and I had a friend collect some data about your world."_

Both shinobi nods and doesn't bother to ask who the friend is.

" _You said that we couldn't go back even if we wanted to, why?"_

Harry is confused by Naruto's question he thought that the blonde didn't want to go back. Harry answers him anyway,

" _It's another law. If you exit one dimension you can never go back in there. The only exceptions are divine entities I mentioned earlier. They can enter and exit any dimension as they please, but they don't do it because they just love their status."_ Harry ends the sentence with a shrug.

" _Did you save me?"_ Naruto asks and Harry looks at him confused, but then he understands. Among the information, he got from the other dimension he also found out that Naruto had been seconds away from death when the portal brought them here. It was a stroke of pure dumb luck. Assuming that Naruto was talking about whatever injury he had sustained that had almost caused his death, Harry answers honestly.

" _No, that happened on its own."_ Harry knows that Naruto and Sasuke don't understand and waits for Naruto to stop speaking.

" _How can that be? I didn't have any chakra left; Kurama couldn't have healed me because she too was out. And where is she anyway?"_

Harry frowns, " _Kurama? Who's that? You two were the only ones that I found."_

Naruto tiredly sits down on the sofa, " _Kurama… She is the Nine-tailed Fox."_

" _The biju that was sealed inside you…"_ Harry guesses correctly and Naruto nods miserably. Sasuke is by his side placing a consoling hand on Naruto's shoulder.

" _I just thought that whatever happened had blocked my link with her… But that isn't it. I can't feel it. That link is gone. She is gone. Just like everyone else…"_

Sasuke grips him tighter and Naruto just looks miserable because Kurama was the one person he thought would always be by his side.

Harry is solemn when he speaks, _"I'll find out what I can about your friend."_

Naruto and Sasuke both thank him silently. Harry knows that they appreciate his help.

" _So how am I still alive?"_ Naruto asks after some time of silence. Harry knows that he feels numb right now but soon the barriers would break down.

He is conflicted on whether or not to tell them the next fact; he knows that to them it would only be a curse. After all, Harry had once been in a similar situation.

" _You're alive because you can't die,"_

Naruto and Sasuke look at him like he's crazy.

" _What- what do you mean?"_

Harry sighs, _"It's a loop hole in the laws you see. The both of you are not part of this dimension, and as such, the reapers of this dimension have no right to take your souls. So you can only 'die' if you ever go back to your own dimension, but as you already know, that is impossible. So technically…"_

" _We can't die…"_ Sasuke finishes for him stoically. Naruto is frozen beside him.

The weight of the whole situation feels suffocating and all the memories he tried to bury are suddenly there.

Harry leaves them alone when he sees the first tears start falling. It's not just one of them, Sasuke is crying too and Harry knows how important it is that he provides them the privacy they need so he leaves and wards the hall with a silencing charm.

Harry is in the kitchen making some herbal tea while thinking about what to do next.

"This is some excitement you have given me Death."

" **I only brought you here so you can have the life you so desire Harry. I did not foresee the two of them being here. If you wish I could take you to some other dimension?"**

A featureless form steps out of the shadows to greet Harry.

Harry shakes his head chuckling sadly, "No Death… I want to stay and help them"

" **If that is what you wish,"** Death says. Its voice is androgynous and its skin is white and smooth like marble. But it has no other distinct features.

Harry looks up at Death when he finds some books floating in the air before him, "What's this?"

"They are from this Dimension…"

Harry plucks one book out of the air and startles when he reads the title, "Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban?"

He plucks another book out of the air and looks at the title, "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows"

"What is this, Death? Where did you find these?"

" **At the bookstore… I found these too."**

Harry looks at all the books and realizes that not all of them were named after him so he plucks another book out of the air.

"Naruto volume 2: The Worst Client" Harry stares at the cartoon image of a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and another with black hair and equally black eyes.

Harry stares at all the assembled books quietly astonished, "I am assuming that these books are about the two sitting in my living room…"

Death nods, "Books are not the only thing. There are movies, cartoons, and fan fictions as well."

Harry is still staring bemusedly when a whole lot of DVDs appear on his kitchen table.

"These books are about us…" Harry states and Death nods slowly.

"How accurate are they?"

" **Fairly accurate…"**

Harry nods, "And those?" he points towards the Naruto books.

" **The back ground works all checks out but I don't know what actually happened in their lives so I am not sure how accurate the depictions are."**

Harry nods curiously looking through the books. Then he gives an amused huff, "Well this sure is interesting…"

He is a little disturbed by the fact that his life story just got published like that. But he has seen weirder things before.

Harry puts the book down and turns serious, "Death how come those two managed to travel across the dimension just like that? It is supposed to be impossible."

Death nods, **"It is impossible… without the help of some divine entity…"**

Harry nods, "I see, that does make sense. Who do you think helped them crossover?"

" **I believe it was a Hell Guardian and the Death God of that world."**

"A Guardian and the Death God? Why would two divine entities do something like that, when they know that death would have been the best option for them? An eternal life knowing that you could never join your loved ones in the afterlife or rebirth…" Harry's eyes turn sad.

Death shakes its head, **"That was not the intention for sending them here Harry"**

Harry looks at Death confused, "What do you mean?"

" **Shinigami did not figure out the inadequacy in the laws. Even we only found out about that loophole when we saw Naruto recover even after his body died. The Shinigami simply wanted to make sure that Naruto did not die in that dimension. "**

"Why?" Harry is even more confused.

" **You cannot sense it because you're currently not the Master of Death but Naruto was marked by the Shinigami on his birth"**

Harry's eyes widened when he understood the implication, "One touched by a Death God would never be able to enter the afterlife or be reborn. If Naruto had died in that dimension, he would've become a Reaper." Harry's eyes dimmed when he thought how close that was to his own fate.

As Master of Death, he would always be invisible to most human. The only one who could ever see him is either the gifted ones or the ones that are dying. It is cruel fate, having to watch friends and family age and die, they would never recognize Harry but through each rebirth, Harry would recognize all of their souls. Death was Harry's only companion for the last five hundred years he spent at the Master of Death.

Naruto's fate would've been worse. Because he would've had to do the actual act of collecting the souls. As a Reaper, he would always be alone.

Harry understood the Shinigami's reasons. Naruto deserved better than this, but this was the better of the two fates that were given to him. At least, Harry hopes it is.

"But why send Sasuke here as well if the Shinigami expected Naruto to die anyway?"

" **I believe that was a lucky accident. It was the Kamui that caused Sasuke to be transported along with Naruto."**

Harry nods silently. It is good that they at least have each other to rely on. Then Harry remembers,

"Death do you know what happened to the Nine-Tailed Fox?"

Death closes its colorless eyes and Harry doesn't disturb its concentration. Finally, Death says,

" **I do now"**

Harry gives Death a pointed look and Death explains,

" **She's right outside** "


	3. Chapter 3

_**I own nothing but the OC's**_

* * *

 **Eternity**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Harry stared out at the woods surrounding his apartment.

Maybe he should've informed Naruto and Sasuke on what he was about to do but he thought it would be better to give them some more time alone.

"Show me the way Death"

The white figure next to him nods and glides forward with Harry silently following.

They soon reach the place where Harry had first found Naruto and Sasuke. The air was still buzzing with the energy of the portal. It would fade soon, Harry thought.

Death moved further and Harry followed.

Harry wondered where exactly the Kyuubi was. Just then Death glided to a stop. Harry looked at where Death seemed to be staring at. His eyes widened in surprise,

"That's the Kyuubi?"

* * *

Harry entered the hall silently.

Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at him instantly.

Harry took a deep breath and thought on how to explain the situation to them but he didn't have to. Naruto jumped out of his seat as soon as he spotted the creature in Harry's arms.

" _Kurama!"_

Sasuke stared at the creature in Harry's arm in surprise. It was a little fox kit with fluffy orange fur and it was staring at Naruto with large green eyes filled with curiosity. He wordlessly stood up and moved towards Naruto confused.

" _Kurama…"_ Naruto whispered this time perplexed. Harry handed the fox kit to Naruto and he cradled it gently. Naruto shakily ran a hand though the small creature's fur.

The fox kit gave a little yip and licked Naruto's fingers in a friendly greeting.

" _Naruto, is that Kurama?"_ Sasuke asked carefully.

Naruto nods dazed, _"I… It is her. I can feel her chakra but… it feels different. It's still her but…"_

" _But what Naruto?"_ Sasuke prompts when Naruto trailed of confused and worried. Harry looks at the both of them sadly. He already came to the conclusion earlier but he thought that it might be easier if they figured it out themselves.

" _She doesn't remember Sasuke…"_

Sasuke nods _, "She doesn't remember us or anything…"_

" _It's more than that. She's not… She's no longer…"_ Naruto bit his lip because he had no idea what to say.

Harry spoke up for the first time since he brought Kurama, _"She has lost her status as a bijuu, her bijuu chakra, and her memories. Right now she is just an animal with a small amount of chakra."_

Sasuke swallowed heavily. He looked at Naruto who cradled Kurama with a lost and confused look and his eyes softened,

" _Doesn't matter"_ Sasuke says and Harry and Naruto looked at him surprised, _"She's still Kurama so we're going to take care of her. And besides, it's not like we're giving up until we find a way to bring her memories back if not her powers…"_

Sasuke looks directly into Naruto's eyes and Naruto nods shakily. He cradles the kit a little closer. Sasuke can see the determination sparking in Naruto's eyes and he dares to hope that they will get through this too. The fox yips happily in Naruto's arms.

Harry smiles softly at the duo and in the back of his mind, he knows that he is jealous of what they have. Harry was alone when he got thrust into immortality and power, but these two had each other. He feels a familiar presence at the edge of his senses and he sighs, at least he had Death.

* * *

The next two days were spent in silence. Naruto and Sasuke were silently mourning their comrades and coming to terms with the whole inter-dimensional thing. Harry gave them the space they needed while making sure that both of them had everything they needed.

Death had gone back to Harry's original Dimension since he had duties to perform there. Death may have let Harry jump into another Dimension for a vacation but the same is never possible for Death. Death was bound to its duties, so as much as Harry wished that it could be here, it wasn't possible.

While Naruto and Sasuke were mourning, Harry went about learning more about this Dimension. Magic, as well as a majority of the magical creatures, didn't exist in this Dimension other than that there were not many differences. Harry also took the time to read the Harry Potter books and watch some of the movies. The stories were fairly accurate and the actors seem to have some basic similarities with Harry and his friends and watching them brought back fond memories as well as some unpleasant ones. Using his real name in this Dimension would be odd so he decided to change his Family name. He would also need to make some fake IDs and credentials.

Death had stocked up the fridge and everything enough to last a few weeks so Harry and his guests didn't need to leave the relative isolation of their house for anything soon. Harry was cooped up inside his room reading news paper articles for the two days.

It came as a surprise when Naruto walked up to him one morning.

" _Do you need something Naruto?"_ Harry watched Naruto as he sat down.

" _I…"_ Naruto begins softly, _"What are we supposed to do now, Harry?"_

Harry can see it; Naruto right now is lost and confused with no idea where to turn to. He had been in the same state after his ascension, he was lucky that Death was there for him. Now maybe Harry can be there for these two lost men.

He sighed softly before speaking _, "You can start anew Naruto. This world could be a new chance for the both of you."_

" _It's not that easy Harry… We have lost so much that… It will never stop haunting us."_ Naruto says looking away.

Harry nods, _"I know. It… The memories, they never go away. But that doesn't mean that you can't make new memories. I am not asking you to forget your past; I am just saying that you have to make space for the present and the future."_

Naruto looks at Harry, eyes sad and confused but he understands.

Sasuke stands at the door watching them both. Harry looks up and there is something unexplainable lurking in his eyes. Sasuke meets his eyes and there is an acceptance in his eyes that wasn't there before.

Sasuke joins Naruto on the couch and Naruto instinctively leans closer to Sasuke. Harry is once again struck by an odd sort of jealousy. Harry looks away quickly.

Sasuke's hand is resting on Naruto's shoulder and Harry doesn't want to see the closeness between them. He wishes he had that.

" _If you need to survive in this world, there are things you should know…"_ Harry says with a forced smile. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked up at him.

* * *

He starts with languages.

By the fourth day of their arrival, Naruto and Sasuke know thirteen different languages ranging from English and German to Malayalam and Sanskrit (Shadow clones and Sharingan are the best learning tools there is and it also helps that they have an eidetic memory).

It didn't take them long to find out that their chakra which was nearly unlimited in their own dimension was a scarce commodity in this one. Without any chakra in nature, the chakra replenishing capacity of their systems had gone down substantially. It took nearly twice the amount of time to replenish the used chakra now. So they had to cut down on the chakra clones and sharingan use. The same applied to Harry's magic as well.

Once done with the languages Harry starts history and technology. They are both quick learners even without the shadow clones or sharingan. Harry knew that they had to be aware of the technological advancements of modern society in order to fit in anywhere. Surprisingly Naruto and Sasuke knew about most of them at the same time they had no idea about a lot of other things either. So Harry thought it best to teach them everything from the start.

They also discovered that even though Naruto and Sasuke couldn't die they could be incapacitated in this dimension (but it did take a lot of effort on Harry's part to do so). The speed of their chakra recovery contributed to this fact. They also healed slower than they were used to (which was still faster than any human). Their chakra system didn't automatically heal their wounds now so unless they concentrated on healing the injury it only healed at a lower speed.

So Naruto took to solving that vulnerability. He worked on storage seal that would store their own spare chakra over the time, similar to Tsunade's seal and would be available to them at the time of some kind emergency. The both of them also took time to perfect their near perfect chakra control because chakra wastage was not an option in this world.

It also became apparent that being immortal didn't mean that they could ignore their physical needs for sleep and food. In fact, it seemed that the lack of sleep and food affected them more than it used to when they were mortal and in their own world. It was all very strange and very frustrating. Immortality was a bitch to deal with for both of them.

Kurama surprised them all one day when she somehow managed to project her emotions to all three of them. It was apparent that she might have lost her biju status but she was still much more capable than any normal creature. Naruto was all the more hopeful that she would recover her memories now.

A month into their arrival and Harry had taught them all he could.

* * *

 _ **A Few Months Later**_

"Oh, I am so sorry!"

Naruto looked at the girl that had bumped into him and smiled disarmingly, "It is alright."

The girl blushed slightly at his smile. She held up her hand for him to shake and he did.

"My name's Alex," the girl said smiling.

"My name is Leon," Naruto says. That's the name that Harry had come up with for him.

"Um, are you a model?" The girl asks surprising Naruto.

Naruto shakes his head confused, "No."

"Oh, it's just that you're good looking enough to be a model," the girl gives him a wink.

"I see…" Naruto says smiling not sure how to respond. He was not even sure why this girl decided to talk to him.

"So…" the girl tucks a strand of light brown hair back, "What are you doing in London? Sightseeing?"

Naruto shakes his head, "Ah, no. I live here."

"Oh," the girl keeps smiling and Naruto starts feeling slightly awkward.

"I have to go. It was nice meeting you-"As Naruto makes to move away the girl stops him.

"Wait…" She scribbles on a paper and puts it in his pocket surprising Naruto, "That's my number. So we can you know, uh- call each other again. Stay in touch and all. Um… I really liked talking with you and all. I mean you're a very nice guy."

Then the girl looks him up and down and Naruto felt a slight blush creep up his cheeks. It was the girls turn to blush when she found out that she was caught ogling him.

"Bye!" The girl said quickly and ran away towards her friends giggling. Naruto found the whole incident a bit creepy.

"OMG! He asked for my number," Naruto's sensitive hearing caught the girl; Alex; telling her friends.

"Oh shut up, you basically forced your number on him. We all saw that!" someone refuted.

"You're just jealous that such a hot-"

The rest of the conversation was lost as Naruto quickly exited the café.

"Children these days"

Naruto turns to find an old woman standing near him chuckling. He smiles shaking his head.

The old woman pats his back still smiling.

Naruto waves back as he walks away from the café.

* * *

Naruto reaches the house he has been living in for the last few months. He sees Sasuke standing in the front yard looking at the house opposite to them. The house had been abandoned for the last few years but it seems that had changed.

"We have neighbors," Sasuke tells Naruto.

Naruto turns to look at the house that now had boxes in front of the door.

"Have you seen them?" Naruto asks curiously.

"No," Sasuke grumbles, "I preferred it when the house was abandoned."

Naruto chuckles at that. But Sasuke did have a point, now they would have to be more discreet about their activities which included daily ninja training and the occasional magical pranks on each other.

' _Naru!'_

"Hey Kurama," Naruto kneels down to pet the fox that had run out of the house to greet him.

In the last few months, Kurama had gotten good at mental communications. Though she still didn't have her memories now she could communicate with Naruto mentally.

' _Do you have it?'_ Kurama yips excitedly.

Naruto chuckles, "Yes I have your cupcakes… and from your favorite café too."

"Where's Harry?" Naruto asks Sasuke when Kurama runs off with one of the cupcakes.

Sasuke shrugs, "He's down in his dungeon plotting world domination."

Naruto shakes his head, "Translation: he's down in the basement doing God knows what."

Their attention is diverted by the cab that stops in front of the house. Naruto is surprised to see who gets out of the car.

"Oh, it is her!" Naruto says smiling. It was the old woman he had seen outside the cafe.

"You know her?" Sasuke looks at him confused.

"Not really, I just saw her at the café. Come on let us go help her," Naruto doesn't wait for Sasuke's answer and pulls him along.

Amanda is pleasantly surprised when the boy from the café comes to stand in front of her.

"Oh, it's you!" She says surprised.

Naruto smiles at the old woman, "It seems that we are neighbors now."

Amanda looks at the house opposite to her, "What a coincidence!"

"Do you need any help with the luggage?" Naruto offers.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble-"

"We would love to help," Naruto says quickly ignoring Sasuke's sigh.

"Thank you, young man. But I think a proper introduction is necessary, my name is Amanda Hayes."

Naruto smiles, "I am Leon Chase and this is my brother Aiden."

Sasuke smiles politely at the old woman. She seemed a little surprised when Naruto said brother because they looked nothing alike. She just smiled at them without prying.

After helping Amanda with her luggage she invited them in for tea.

All of them sat inside her house and she served them tea and cookies.

"So who else lives with you in that house?" Amanda asks smiling.

"Just us and our friend Harry," Naruto says.

Amanda frowns. Sasuke speaks anticipating her next question, "Our parents died in an accident three years ago along with Harry's family. We used to be family friends and after the accident, we decided to stick together."

Amanda nods understandingly. Naruto turns away from them to look at the pictures on the wall. There were few pictures of a younger Amanda and a guy. Then there were some pictures of Amanda with whom he assumed was her daughter since she looked so much like Amanda. And there was another picture of a little girl sitting in Amanda's lap while the daughter and another young man stood beside her.

Amanda sees Naruto looking at the picture and speaks, "That's my husband Richard, he died when I was pregnant with Maya our daughter. That's her," she shows them the picture of her and Maya. Then she looks at the picture of Amanda and Maya with the little girl and the man, "That's her husband Dylan and my granddaughter Susan."

Amanda sighed sadly, "My daughter and son-in-law died when Susan was ten."

Naruto and Sasuke stayed quiet.

"Susan's back in Florida. She has a job there," Amanda mumbles. Naruto and Sasuke could tell that Amanda was none too happy with Susan's decision to stay in Florida.

"Why did you move to London?" Sasuke asks.

"This was my grandparents' home. I left here when I got married and later settled down in Florida. Then I just felt that I wanted to spend the remainder of my life here; where I grew up."

Amanda said sighing.

"I never asked, how old are you, boys?"

Naruto looks at Sasuke who answers the question, "I am 22 and Leon turned 20 last month. Harry's 21."

Amanda shakes her head, "Such a young age. Although I should say that I didn't expect either of you to be past your teens. So you're in college now?"

"We attend online classes," Naruto says.

Amanda just nods.

"We should get going now. Harry might be wondering where we ran off to."

Amanda chuckles at Naruto, "Alright. Why don't you three come over for dinner tomorrow? That way I can meet this friend of yours as well."

"We wouldn't want to impose…" Sasuke says but Amanda cuts him off, "Nonsense! It would be less lonely if I have company. So please indulge this old woman."

After some hesitation, Naruto agrees, "Alright."

* * *

Two young men and two women walked along the darkened path towards their hotels.

"And then right when I thought that this evening was going to be boring, there he is! He looked like a Greek God! God, he was so hot!"

The man walking next to her chuckles when she gushes over the blonde-haired, blue-eyed Adonis she met at the café.

"Alex! Tell me you didn't seduce a guy you met at the café," another one of her companions says in a mockingly scolding voice.

"Oh I tried my dear, I tried. I mean you get a guy as good looking like him, you would be foolish not to at least try," Alex cackles.

"All in all you had a fun evening?" The guy asks chuckling.

Alex sighs, "A fun encounter, but the rest of the evening was boring."

" **May be we could make it more interesting"**

All of them turned towards the unknown voice. All they saw was a flash of pale skin and they didn't even get a chance to scream.

Alex lay on the ground thrashing around but no sound came out of her torn out throat. Her friends lay scattered to either side of her. None of them were breathing. Tears flowed out of her green eyes as the pain built up.

Six strangers stood surrounding the bodies of her friends; all of them pale with blood red eyes.

"Dispose of the bodies; there should be no evidence left."

Alex sobbed, pain; that's all she could feel.

A shadow fell over her, "Wait! Don't kill that one."

"Yeah, she's pretty. Let's keep her."

"Come on, really? A newborn is too much tro-"

"No, not this one… I can feel it!"

"She's special?"

"Yes. I can feel it."

"Alright, we're taking her with us. Once she completes her transformation we'll give her to the Volturi."

"You sure that's a good idea? We could keep her. It would be good to have a special one with us."

"No, we need to stay within the Volturi's favor."

"Alright let's go"

* * *

"Where have you two been?"

Naruto and Sasuke look at Harry, "We were helping our new neighbor get settled in."

"New neighbor?" Harry was surprised.

"Yeah, she moved in a while you were busy planning world domination; at least that's what Sasuke says," Naruto chuckles.

Harry huffs. Sasuke shrugs, "Hey you should actually see yourself while you're down there in the basement."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry scoffs.

"You've got that whole evil scientist vibe going on. Trust me, all you're missing is the background music and an evil pet," Sasuke says with a straight face. Kurama yips suddenly and Sasuke smirks.

Naruto nods smiling, "He's right, Harry. You even do that 'evil cackle' sometimes… It's creepy."

"I do no such thing!" Harry says mock offended.

Naruto laughs while Sasuke just smirks.

"I am working on magical potions and I am trying to create new spells! I am not plotting world domination. That sounds too boring," Harry justifies.

Naruto shakes his head as he moves to the kitchen, "Amanda; the new neighbor; invited us to dinner tomorrow."

Harry hums, "Tell me about this new neighbor of ours."

As Naruto talks about Amanda Sasuke heads up to his room, "Call me when dinner is ready."

Naruto nods at Sasuke as he gets started on making dinner. Harry stays to help him. They had discovered earlier that Sasuke in a kitchen meant a catastrophe.

Dinner was uneventful that day. Most of their days were uneventful now but they enjoyed the difference from the constant battle that their lives had been.

Sasuke and Naruto discussed college. It hadn't taken them long to catch up to the education required for a high school and now they intended to take their education further. But the problem with that was their identity. Amanda was right about how they looked like teenagers, after all, Naruto and Sasuke were only eighteen while Harry looked eighteen perpetually.

When Death had created their identities and the necessary papers, Leon and Aiden Chase and Harry Lyonart were given the age of sixteen. Death had said that they needed a fresh start and high school would be the best place to start. But they weren't ready to get involved with that much people so they decided to wait some more before joining any school and besides, all of them knew more than any high school graduate thanks to their eidetic memory as well as several learning techniques. Besides they had enough time to wait.

* * *

Alex opened her eyes after a day of bone-shattering pain. She felt so thirsty. But above that, she felt powerful; invincible.

She turned to face the door before it even opened. Two people; one man and a woman entered the cell she was in.

"You're awake earlier than expected," the woman said and Alex could only vaguely recall having heard that voice before.

"How do you feel?" the man asks and Alex suddenly feels enraged because she knows that voice. She clearly recalls that voice, _**"May be we could make it more interesting",**_ the words ring in her head. She knows that this man, no not a man; a monster; was responsible for whatever happened to her. The memory of her friends' death hits her hard then. She couldn't control her anger and launches towards him with a speed she doesn't remember ever having.

The man was expecting her attack and catches her by her throat.

"Stop!" he snarls with hideous looking fangs directed at her and she snarls back.

"You killed my friends!"

That fucking bastard has the nerve to laugh at her.

"So what if did? What are you going to do about it?" He mocks her.

The woman next to him places a placating hand on his arm, "Robin calm down. Let me talk to her."

Robin throws Alex back towards the wall and Alex slams into it with a thud. She sits up and snarls again. He smirks at her.

"Robin, stop taunting her. We don't even know what her power is… I can sense it, it's powerful but I am not sure what it is…" The woman is exasperated.

"Well, what better way to find out than make her use it?" Robin asks cheekily and looks at Alex again, "Come on bitch, let's see what makes you special."

Alex can feel something building up within her. It tastes like power and rage. She directs it towards the source of her frustrations. The next time she swipes at him, Robin doesn't move. Alex hears the woman scream as Robin's head is severed from his body in one strike. Alex looks at the woman and she couldn't move either. The woman's eyes are wide as Alex rips her apart.

* * *

It isn't surprising that Harry likes Amanda very much. She is a very fun person to be around despite her age. Both Harry and Naruto regale her with stories of their pranks while she tells them of her own adventures. Sasuke watches them talk with a hint of a smile.

Amanda doesn't ignore Sasuke and he too becomes fond of her.

They had arrived early for dinner and Naruto had taken it upon himself to help Amanda with cooking while Harry got acquainted with her. Amanda finds a good student in Naruto and promises to teach him how to expand his cooking knowledge and Naruto is more than happy to agree.

The evening was a good one and different from their usual uneventful ones. Harry feels that Amanda would bring some good changes to their lives. Sasuke feels the same as he sees the smile adorning Naruto and Harry's faces.


End file.
